Child of Balance
by iluvaikka
Summary: When Halloween leaves more for Xander than anyone thought, it is up to his true father to help her cope, when Alucard is added to the mix what does the world feel... Terror.
1. Chapter 1

This FanFiction is a Multi-Chaptered crossover between Trinity Blood, Hellsing, Buffy, Angel, Naruto {Kind of} and Charmed {Kind of}

Chapter 1 - This is Halloween

Snyder looked down at the folder before him, he was glad and angry that Anthony Harris was looking after Alex and Jess for him, he wasn't Alex's father or anything, nor was he Jess' husband, but he was the older brother of Jessica.

Snyder was glad because Alex needed a father, after all his biological father wasn't even aware of his existance, not to mention that said biological father wasn't exactly 'nice' and willingly worked for the phsyco Hellsing family.

He was angry because he had just discovered that Anthony beat not only his little Jess but also physically and verbally abused Alex, it made him want to rip out the older man's tongue and force him to swallow it.

Snyder opened the folder and sighed as he read the information within for what seemed to be the hundreth time.

**Birth Name: Alexander L. Dorneaz**

**Current Name: Alexander L. Harris**

**Date of Birth: December 14th 1980**

**Place of Birth: Good Samaritan Hospital, Los Angeles**

**Name of Mother: Jessica Harris Nee Dorneaz Nee Snyder**

**Name of Father: Walter C. Dorneaz**

**Age: Seventeen**

**Height: 5" 7'**

**Weight: 8 stone**

**Current Courses at Sunnydale High: 15 courses - ****American History, ****European History, ****Wood Shop, ****Higher Math, ****Higher Art, ****Machine Shop, ****Blacksmithing, ****Latin, ****French, ****Higher English {Lit and Lang}, ****Higher Sciences, ****Computer Programming, Higher ****Information Technology, ****Eastern History {Middle and Far}, ****Weaponry {History, creation and design} - Grade Point Average predicted at A+ to A-**

**Hobbies - Carpentry {specifically whitling statues and figurines}, weapon forging {specifically daggers and swords as well as sheilds}, reading ancient tomes and learning about the occult.**

It would be Halloween soon, Snyder was going to be forced by the Mayor to make Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris 'volunteer' to take some of the children Trick or Treating, Xander would find an interesting outfit, he was sure of it.

/ Ethan's Costume Shop, Day Before Halloween /

Xander stepped into the shop, suddenly a horn blew and multicoloured confetti fell onto his head, "Ah! You my good man are my 100th Customer, as a reward for you, I will allow you to choose any costume you wish, you may even mix and match..."

Xander walked around looking at the costumes, suddenly he froze and six costumes caught his attention, 'Oh God, those two costumes are from Trinity Blood that one is Abel Nightroads Crusnik-Priest Outfit and the other is Ion Fortuna a Methusela... And those two next to them are from charmed, the first is Leo Wyatt's Elder Outfit and the second is Cole Turner's source outfit... The two next to them are from Naruto the first is that Fanmade version of Rokudaime Naruto and the second is... A female version of a humanoid Kyuubi?'

Xander sighed, "Sir? These six outfits caught my attention, is it possible for you to help me create a character with their outfits?"

Ethan grinned, "Of course..."

/ Halloween Night, just after spell /

Alberich Nightroad-Fortuna, was a Methusela-Crusnik hybrid, his parents had been the Crusnik Abel Nightroad and the Methusela nobel Ion Fortuna, he was a warrior, gaining the strengths of both bloodlines, his first name meant Treasure, for that was what he was, the secret treasure of two races.

Irene Wyatt-Turner, was a Demon-Elder hybrid, her parents had been the Half-Demon Balthazor {Cole Turner} and the Elder Whitelighter Leo Wyatt, she was a worrior as well as a healer and gained the strength of both bloodlines, her first name meant Hope, for that was what she was, the hope of two warring factions.

The two immortals had met and fallen for each other, they married and some years later they had a child who was neither male nor female, they had called it Adina Adi, it's names meant Delicate and Jewel for that was what they beileved it to be, at least until it's powers manifested and it was renamed Yami Aeigis which meant Dark Sheild, it tended to take a female form more often than a male form so was referred to as a she.

Yami, being the descendant of Vampiric {Methusela} nobility gained a lot of money and fame, her descent from a world-reknowned Crusnik made her even more famous, not many knew of her relation to a Demon King and a Divine Lord, she was the perfect mix of light and dark, a Protector and a Destroyer, a White Murderer and a Dark Sheild.

Yami had later met a man by the name of Namikaze Naruto, he was a Demon Lord of the NineTails clan, they fell in love and had a daughter, Setsuna Yami, Setsuna was a mix of her parents and grandparents.

The moment Ethan Rayne performed his spell was the moment Yami No Setsuna became a reality, however, Alexander did not return to himself when the spell was ended, he was now back to being Alex but he was female and had every last one of Setsuna's abilities.

Alexandra's new look garnered her quite a lot of attention, especially when Snyder was informed of the incident, her uncle was furious that no one had informed him of the goings on, that was until Alex had admitted that she had been frightened about him being hurt, as he was the only decent relative that she knew of, that had been when Raymond Snyder had given Alex her old birth certificate and she had learnt that her father was English and alive.

Alex's hair was a mixture of starlight-silver, chocolate-brown, midnight-black, sunshine-blonde and blood-red silken strands, it fell in a semi-straight wavy waterfall to her hips.

Her eyes were a silvery-blue tinted light green and purple with a slightly elongated almost cat-like pupil, they also had taken a slightly more oriental apprearance.

Her skin was a luminescent tan that seemed to glow with power, her lips were a soft pink and her slightly talon-like fingernails were painted a deep purple.

She was wearing deep black leather-like pants very like Cole's when he was the Source of All Evil, her top was a white toga-like shirt that was very similar to Leo's when he was an Elder.

She wore a jacket and cross that were identical to Abel's and her shoes were almost identical to Ion's, her bracelets were the Power Limiters Yami had worn, while the necklace she wore had once been worn by Naruto.

With help from Willow, they deleted the birth certificate from every place and created a new one for an Alexandra F. A. N. G. Dorneaz, the F. A. N. G. stood for Fiona Aris Natalia Gigi, she liked to be called either Alex or Yami or Setsuna.

Soon, soon she would meet her father, but things had to be finished before that could happen.


	2. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Iluvaikka

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
